


Join Me (In Bed)

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «Hanzo declines yet another one of Akande's proposals for joining Talon and Akande grows increasingly frustrated with his object of sexual affection.»





	Join Me (In Bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vergiss_Mein_Nicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergiss_Mein_Nicht/gifts).



> A gift for my precious, fellow thirsty Doomzo fan; Vergiss_Mein_Nicht! Enjoy! >:)

_“Find another errand boy, Akande.“_

The angry final words from the Shimada heir churns mercilessly in his mind still. Rejection isn’t common for someone like Doomfist: The Successor. He is very much used to people bending to his will, welcoming his advances, or accepting his business proposals with only a small amount of persuasion.  
Hanzo Shimada on the other hand, is a rare occurrence, and Akande simultaneously loves him and hates him for it. What an asset the archer could be to Talon. Next to none in his archery skills, brilliant tactical mind, mysterious and exquisite dragon powers. What an asset he could be to Akande and his own personal goals.

What a pretty picture Hanzo would make in his bed…

He chuckles darkly at his own thoughts. How invasive. How inconvenient. But the truth is, he can't get rid of his fascination with Hanzo, both mentally and physically, in all the ways possible. He hasn’t given up, it is not in his nature to do so. When he’s set on getting something, nothing but success is acceptable. He’d get Hanzo, it was just a matter of time and… _gentle persuasion._  
Akande isn’t above earthly needs, he’s just good at managing them because he's raised to embody discipline, much like his object of desire also is. Within discipline lies power, and with power you have the world at your mercy.  
But just this once he permits his mind to wander, wander to their next possible meeting.

Hanzo would resist like he always does, but this time with slightly less venom. His eyes would flicker, not quite daring to look directly at Akande. Akande would be intrigued, raising an eyebrow at the curious behaviour of the archer.  
  
Imagining Hanzo having just slightly lesser control of himself than he usually does makes Akande’s cock twitch, and he sighs as he untucks himself from his pants, leaning back against the stone wall.  
  
He strokes himself slowly and lazily, Hanzo's gorgeous face entering his mind again. There's a slight flush on the archer’s face now, soft pink sprinkled delicately on top of his narrow cheekbones.  
Akande licks his lips at the delicious image. Hanzo would be ripe for the taking.

Yet, Akande isn’t fully satisfied with his scenario. No, it simply would not do.  
Hanzo is a stern man at his very core. Akande has no doubts it would be a while before the archer would welcome anyone close enough.

He lets his mind wander further, further to a future where Hanzo is completely and utterly devoted to him and his cause. Hanzo wouldn’t only be his right-hand man, he’d be Akande’s both in body and in soul. Hanzo would stand on equal ground with Akande, but Akande would have his ways of making the archer pliable, and make him melt in his arms…  
He pictures himself and Hanzo out for a business dinner with associates, smartly dressed in expensive suits. Hanzo would be a glorious sight, having each and every one of Akande’s business partners envious.  
Akande would retreat from the dinner at the end of the evening, an arm around Hanzo’s waist, cupping a feel of that firm ass for everyone to see. Hanzo would smirk confidently, drawing hushed gasps from the stuffy dinner room.  
They’d be back at Akande’s mansion in no time. Akande pushing Hanzo up against his bedroom wall, mouth occupied with kissing along the pristine, corded expanse of the archer’s throat. His already buttoned up shirt sliding down a tattooed shoulder. Akande’s lips would trail from Hanzo’s throat, along the juncture between neck and shoulder. Hanzo would make soft noises, hands grasping for purchase in Akande’s suit jacket.

 _“Eager, are we?”_ Fantasy Akande would murmur against his skin, eliciting a small shiver and a groan.

 _“Rich, coming from you~”_ Fantasy Hanzo would reply, breath short, but sassy as always.

Akande delights in the prospect of sharing clever banter with his archer. Intelligence is sexy, just like discipline and a honed body is. He grunts as he strokes himself just a little bit faster, his fantasy getting rowdier.  
He’d capture that sassy mouth in a passionate kiss, as he works on ridding Hanzo fully of his shirt. Hanzo would let out a long, rich moan as Akande places his knee between Hanzo’s legs, nudging against the obvious bulge in his suit pants. His archer wouldn’t be shy however, about telling Akande what he wants.

 _“I want you inside me, now~”_ Fantasy Hanzo says, voice oh so husky with want. Akande bucks into his hand and bites his lip trying to stall for a little while longer.

 _“Your wish, shall be granted~”_ Fantasy Akande replies, making short work of the rest of their clothes.

He’s always prepared, so the lube would be within hands reach. Akande would hoist Hanzo up with his legs around his waist, but his archer would be a cheeky one. He’d snatch the lube from Akande, and shove those strong fingers up into himself to prepare his hole, all while keeping eye contact.  
  
Akande has to make a full stop for a few seconds, his legs are shaking slightly, but he intends to see his fantasy through till the end.  
  
The lube would be discarded to the floor, making a clattering sound that mixes in with Hanzo’s soft moaning. Akande would kiss the archer again, grinning against his lips as he teases a finger alongside Hanzo’s own ones and swallowing his loud moan as he slides his finger inside too. Hanzo would cling to him, short of breath, desperate to have Akande’s cock inside of him. Akande would be more than happy to oblige.  
The stretch would be a delicious and languid one, with Hanzo making so many desperate noises as he is filled up. Akande pictures himself bottoming out into Hanzo, his archer would of course be perfect and take _every inch of his cock._  
Hanzo’s hair tie would come loose at some point, and all that raven-black hair would spill down over his shoulders. Akande would card his fingers through it, kissing him hard as he fucks even harder into the archer. Hanzo is so beautiful wrapped around Akande’s cock, with drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth, and with his eyes glazed over. He would plead so nicely for more, all while lost in the pleasure. Akande would give it to him. He would wrap a hand around Hanzo’s cock and jerk him off as he continues thrusting inside him. Hanzo would bury his face in the crook of Akande’s neck, muffling his moan as he spills messily into Akande’s hand. It would push Akande over the precipice as well, having him come hard and fill the archer up to the brim.

Akande groans as he is unable to hold back anymore, coming messily into his own hand. His chest rises and falls rapidly for a few moments, until he becomes more and more aware of the cold stone wall he is leaning against. He pushes away and tucks himself back into his pants. A shower would be nice now. He chuckles at his own frivolity. Perhaps now he could concentrate a bit better on how to actually get the archer to join?

Yes, he might just have devised the perfect plan for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet horny stuff like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
